Spells
Once you reach 5th, 10th, and 15th level, you may roll a d20 under the supervision of the DM. If it lands on a natural 20, roll a d100. You receive the ability to cast a spell from the following list. Modifiers and Stats Your ranged attack roll modifier is equal to your Intelligence modifier + your proficiency bonus. Your spell save DC is 8 + your Intelligence modifier + your proficiency bonus. 1. Fireball Once per short rest, you can shoot a fireball at an enemy as an action. This is a ranged spell attack with a range of 70 feet, and it requires a free hand to cast. Upon a successful hit, it deals 2d8 fire damage to target opponent. This sets everything your opponent is carrying on fire. Upon failure to hit, you hit yourself and take half of 2d8 fire damage. This sets everything you are carrying on fire. 2. Sleep Once per short rest, you can cast a sleep spell. Select a point within 60 feet of yourself to cast the spell. Roll 5d8; the total is how many hit points of creatures this spell can affect. Creatures within 20 feet of a point you choose are affected in order of their current hit points. Starting at the creature with the lowest current hit points, each creature affected by this spell falls unconscious. If the spell ends, the sleeper takes damage, or someone uses an action wake the sleeper, they are awoken. Subtract each creature's hit points from the total before moving on to the creature with the next lowest hit points. A creature's hit points must be equal to or less than the remaining total for that creature to be affected. 3. Overload Once per short rest, you can cast overload. Target creature who is more than 50% robotic must pass a Constitution check of your spell save DC or have all of their systems permanently shut down. 4. Misty Step As a bonus action, you instantly teleport up to 30 feet to an unoccupied space that you can see. This can be done twice per short rest. 5. Blindness Once per short rest, as an action, you can bestow blindness upon target creature within 30 feet. This effect is permanent and cannot be cured. 6. Night You can cast this spell once before it is gone forever. Once this spell is cast, every creature in a 1 mile radius must pass a Constitution save of your spell-casting DC. Upon failure, they will fall unconscious for 48 hours, and will have no memories of the events that occurred in the past week up to this point. As the spellcaster, you must also pass this Constitution save. 7. Blessing This can be performed once per long rest as a 10 minute ritual. Once this ritual is performed, 2 creatures of your choice gain 2d4+2 bonus hit points. If this blessing is cast on a creature who already has bonus hit points, this erases their previous bonus hit points and replaces them. 8. Erase This spell can be used once before it is forever gone. Once this spell is cast, target creature ceases to exist, and all memories anybody in the entire world had of them existing is erased. However, everything they left behind while they existed still remains. You, as the spellcaster, are the only one who remembers. For every 10 hit points you sacrifice, a creature of your choosing can remember the existence of the creature who was erased. 9. Grease This spell can be cast once per short rest as an action. It has a range of 60 feet. Grease covers the ground in a 10-foot square within range. It's difficult terrain for the duration. When the grease appears, each creature standing in its area must pass a Dexterity save or fall prone. A creature that enters the area or ends its turn there must also make this save. 10. Mind Erasion Once per long rest, you can cause target creature to forget everything that happened in the past 30 seconds. If you use this against a creature in combat, all attacks against them will have advantage until their turn. 11. Compulsion This spell can be cast twice before it is gone forever. Once cast, compels a creature of your choice to perform one specific action. The action can take as long as possible, or be as difficult as possible. The creature will focus solely on finishing the task until it is completed. 12. Reincarnation When you die, you are reborn somewhere else in the world to new parents. You will grow to the age of 18 after 3 weeks and retain all of your memories from your past life. This new character also starts at 1/2 the level of th previous character., 13. Feather Fall This spell can be cast once a day. Upon casting, take no fall damage. 14. Psycho Mantis You are capable of reading other peoples' minds after an Intelligence competition. You can dig deep into someone's mind this way and detect their every move. In combat, this can be done to one enemy at a time; deciding to perform this on an enemy can be done as a bonus action. Their attacks have disadvantage against you, and you have advantage against them. 15. Raven You are always surrounded by ravens. They are your spiritual guides in this world, and they will work alongside you (quite loosely, under supervision of GM) as you perform your duties. 16. Vamp This spell can be used only once before it is permanently gone. Once you have died, within a period of 48 hours you can suddenly wake up and return at full hit points. If you do not wake up during this period, you never can. 17. Spectral Investigation Once per long rest, you can pick a point in time at a specific location and watched what happened before, in the form of specters. Everybody will be able to visibly see it. 18. Fortune Once per long rest, when a ranged attack occurs, you can choose to have the bullets instead go around you and hit whoever is in the direct path of the bullets after going past you. 19. Misfortune Once per long rest, the GM can choose to have an attack hit you that would have otherwise missed. 20. Destroy Complexion This spell can be used twice before it is gone. When it is cast, termites emerge from somewhere and gnaw off the face of target human, turning them hideous. The human must be seen as this happens. 21. Temptation This spell can be cast five times before it is completely gone. When it is cast, target creature sees you as the spitting image of their deepest desire. They are immediately charmed and will come close to you, and will take whatever action is appropriate as though you are what their temptation was. This effect lasts 6 hours. 22. 23. Life Insurance Whenever you die, 1000 extra credits inexplicably show up in the starting bank account of the next character you create. 24. 25. Hatred This spell can be used twice before it is gone forever. When it is cast, target human becomes unliked by all humans on the planet, and everybody will be compelled beyond alignment or belief to violently murder them. 26. Life This spell can only be casted once and it is forever gone from your spell list. When you cast this spell, target creature that is dead returns to life at full hit points. This will put target creature at Level 1. This spell does not work on creatures who are over 50% robotic. 27. 28. Dissolve Armor This spell can be used once per long rest. As an action, target creature's clothing dissolves away entirely, leaving them at their base Armor Class. 29. 30. True Detection This ritual takes 5 minutes to be performed and lasts 1 hour. During this hour, you cannot be surprised, and if you roll under a 15 for any Perception check, you can instead change the die to be a 15. This ritual can only be performed once every long rest. 31. 32. Sticks to Snakes This spell can be cast once per long rest. Once it is cast, all sticks within line of sight turn into garden snakes. 33. 34. Mute This spell can be cast once before it is gone forever. Once it is cast, target creature can never speak again for the rest of its life. 35. 36. Transform This spell can be only cast once. As it is cast, you transform into the spitting image of any other person you see. However, your voice will stay the same, and none of your statistics change. It is entirely cosmetic. 37. 38. Undue Influence This spell can be cast once per long rest. Once it is cast, up to 2 target creatures who are allied with you will take your side on a decision. (This includes player characters.) 39. 40. Invoke Disability This spell can be used once before it is gone forever. When it is cast, target creature is afflicted by one of the following (roll a d6): 41. 42. Death This spell can only be cast once before it is gone. Upon command, target creature automatically dies and has no recourse for surviving this attack. Afterwards, they are permanently dead, and cannot be resuscitated by any means, including defibrillators, the life spell, and so on. 43. 44. Infectious Laughter You can cast this once before losing it forever. When you cast it, target creature with a sense of humor will laugh endlessly until they die after 24 hours of laughing. Anyone who hears them laughing for more than 30 minutes will also laugh for 24 hours until dying. 45. 46. Detect This spell can be used once per long rest. Upon casting, you are immediately aware of the health points, armor class, and available attacks of up to 2 creatures of your choice. 47. 48. Possession This spell can be used once before it is gone forever. As a bonus action, possess control of target creature for the rest of their life. You cannot control yourself while controlling this creature. 49. 50. Pain of the Damned Every time you perform a ritualistic sacrifice of up to 10 minutes of a human less than 16 years of age, you add 1 point to your Damned Points. Only one of these sacrifices can occur during downtime, and you must perform a stealth check to ensure you were not caught or interrupted in the act of preparing and performing the sacrifice. During combat, you can cast Pain of the Damned as an action. When this happens, for every Damned Point you have, roll a d8. The sum of these rolls is the damage you have dealt to target creature. 51. 52. Redirect Missile If a missile attack has been made, once (before the spell is gone forever), you can redirect the missile to hit a target of your choice that it would conceivably be able to hit. 53. 54. Wipe Trauma Once per long rest, you have the ability to wipe the memory of a trauma from someone's mind. 55. 56. 57. Lightning Bolt You begin at the end of a long rest with 3 lightning bolts. They can be cast individually as bonus actions, or can be compounded on top of one another as a single bonus action. They has a range of 120 feet and can only be used on enemies within your line of sight. 1 Lightning bolt = 1d8 lightning damage 2 Lightning bolts = 2d8 lightning damage 3 Lightning bolts = 3d8 lightning damage 58. 59. Zombie Bite You have 4 zombie bites. When you bite a human, they become a zombie. That zombie has 2 bites. A zombie is a regular human who follows you as though you were their divine ruler. Once you use up all of your zombie bites, you're all out. 60. 61. 62. Brain Swap This spell can only be cast 3 times before it is entirely gone. When this spell is cast, target creature has their brain swapped with yours. You now control their body, and they control yours. This effect is permanent unless another brain swap is cast. 63. 64. 65. Love Potion This spell can be cast once a day. Upon use, target creature believes you are the love of their life. The effects of this spell can be dismissed by choice, but otherwise cannot be stopped. 66. 67. 68. Earthquake One per long rest, cause a less-than-impressive earthquake that, at the most, will only knock a few things off of a shelf. Every creature within 30 feet of you, however, must pass a Dex save DC 12 or lose footing and be knocked prone. 69. 70. 71. Great Fireball Twice per long rest, shoot a fireball that deals 7d8 fire damage. Each time, roll a d20. If the d20 lands on a 1, you take the damage instead. 72. 73. Shave This spell can be used 4 times before it is gone forever. As you cast it, target creature suddenly loses all of the hair on their body. 74. 75. 76. Self Destruct You can cast this spell at any time, including after you've died. As you cast this, your body explodes into a fireball. Every creature within 5 feet of you takes 10d6 explosive damage. Every creature 10-15 feet around you must pass a Dexterity save DC 15; they take only half damage on success. 77. 78. Brain Rot Twice per long rest, as a bonus action you can cause 2d6 necrotic damage to target creature, assuming they have a brain. 79. 80. Mage Armor This spell can be used once before it is gone forever. Once it is cast, you have +5 to your Armor Class until your next long rest. 81. 82. 83. 84. 85. Mindbreaker This spell can only be cast once before it is completely gone. When it is cast, target creature suffers 3 levels of insanity instantaneously, and goes unconscious for a full minute. 86. 87. 88. 89. 90. 91. Insanity This spell can be cast twice before it is gone forever. As a bonus action, target creature suffers a level of insanity. 92. 93. 94. 95. 96. 97. 98. 99. 100. Unwind Reality This is the equivalent of an Armageddon. Once this spell is cast as an action, every single character in this reality is wiped off of the face of the planet. Every single player must make a new character, and the game must take place in a new continuity, because this world has been rendered obsolete by the End Times.